


Balerion Black Fear

by Manwe_Stark



Series: Dragon Renaissance [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen Live, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Ashara Dayne Lives, Bisexual Elia Martell, Canon Divergence - Robert's Rebellion, Elia Martell Deserves Better, Elia Martell Lives, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, House Targaryen, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow's Name is Jaehaerys, King Rhaegar Targaryen, Kings & Queens, Lyanna Stark Deserves Better, Lyanna Stark Lives, Minor Ashara Dayne/Daeron Targaryen (Son of Aerys II), POV Elia Martell, Queen Elia Martell, Queen Lyanna Stark, R Plus L Equals J, Rhaegar Targaryen Deserves Better, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manwe_Stark/pseuds/Manwe_Stark
Summary: Rhaegar spends time with his children
Relationships: Ashara Dayne/Daeron Targaryen (son of Aerys II) (Mentioned), Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Series: Dragon Renaissance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174310
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Balerion Black Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Rhaegar spends time with his children

It was another busy day at the Red Keep in King's Landing, the capital of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros.  
Elia was just walking with Lyanna and their good brother Daeron Targaryen, Prince Summerhall who had married her good friend Ashara Dayne who had previously been her lady of the court. Rhaegar named him Prince of Summerhall and the Hand of the King after the war. Admittedly, Summerhall was no more than the charred ruins from the time Aegon V Unexpected tried to hatch dragons, and it ended tragically. Now, however, the dragons have returned when her husband and his brother hatched the dragons who eventually grew up and laid the eggs from which the baby dragons were born.

She had just spoken to Daeron about the affairs of the kingdom and also remembered when she and Lyanna dealt with the orphans at King's Landing. The city which was once smelly was rebuilt by an architect brought from Qohor who knew Valyrian architecture and the same architect rebuilt Summerhall where Daeron lived with Ashara and the children.

She wanted to see what Rhaegar was up to with the children because he mentioned spending time with them in the living room. She was actually curious what they were up to and Daeron went with them because his eldest twins, Aemon and Liliaenys, were there.  
\- Knowing Rhaegar might as well bore them reading one of those old scrolls we found on Dragonstone- Daeron joked.  
\- I suppose he could interest them so that it wouldn't be boring- replied Lyanna.  
\- Since Rhaegar is so eagerly taking care of Aegon, Rhaenys and Jaehaerys, it must be something interesting- Elia said to her sister-wife and good brother.  
Daeron shrugged. Prince Summerhall wore black wams and gray slacks. He pinned a brooch to the Wamsu that depicted a hand as a symbol of his office of the King's Hand.  
\- I'll see what Aemon and Lili are doing, I hope they are well- he said.

As they approached the living room, a child's voice was heard in the distance.  
\- I am Aegon Dragon, tremble before Balerion the Black Dread.  
She laughed at it, and not only she, also Lyanna and Daeron laughed at it.  
\- I think we already know what they are playing, and if my hearing is right, it was Aegon's voice- said Daeron.

As soon as they entered the living room where the Myri rugs lay and the bright curtains hung on the windows, King Rhaegar of House Targaryen, the First of That Name ran around the living room with Rhaenys, Aegon and Jaehaerys on his back, pretending to be Balerion the Black Dread. Aemon and Lili sat near them and laughed at it.

\- Tear before Balerion's fury, we bring you Fire and Blood!- Rhaegar exclaimed. It took a moment to see Elie, Lyanne and Daeron, and he stopped abruptly.  
\- Mom, we're going to Balerion- Aegon cried, holding tight to his father's neck. Rhaenys and Jaehaerys, who held tight to their father, waved to their mothers.  
\- I can see Aegon- Elia replied with a thin smile -Honey, is there any more room for me on Balerion?"  
Rhaegar groaned.  
\- Elia, if you want my back to break, go ahead, get on it- he said.  
Aemon and Lili, seeing their father, ran up to him and also wanted him to be taken on his back.  
\- Okay, okay, come on my little ones- Daeron replied, and took them on his back. He and Rhaegar played with their children while Elia and Lyanna sat down at the table. Lya picked up Jaehaerys who was hugging his mother

They may have been the King of Westeros and his Hand, but they were above all fathers who fiercely loved their children and would protect them. And their children will know they can count on their fathers.


End file.
